Te odio y te amo
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic relata sobre la pareja Hisoka x Killua, el amor de Hisoka es un poco... anormal, Killua no sabe que es lo que realmente siente, ¿que quiere Hisoka en realidad?, ¿lograra conquistar Killua?
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro Killua se encontraba camino al hotel donde se estaba quedando, ya que Gon pasaba el tiempo con su familia, seria demasiado acompañarlo en ese momento, es decir, no era un freecss...

-Ah... sin Gon estoy demasiado aburrido, ¿que debería hacer?- hablo para si mismo resignado mientras pasaba por un callejón...-Bueno que se le puede hacer...- dijo una vez llegando al hotel

al entrar a su habitación pudo notar una parecencia conocida, gracias a su entrenamiento como asesino, no provoco ningún ruido al entrar...

_esta presencia se siente peligrosa..._

cuidadosamente fue directo hacia el baño en donde se encontraba el intruso, al asomarse por la puerta pudo saber exactamente de quien se trataba...

_H-hisoka!_ su instinto le decía que escapara, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero sintió algo en su mejilla y gracias a su gyo pudo notar que era la goma del mayor la cual lo arrastro hasta este...

-Killua, eres muy silencioso...- dijo admirándose en el espejo para después voltear hacia el albino...

-Hisoka!, ¿que haces aquí maldito pervertido?!, si has venido por Gon las pagaras!- dijo poniéndose de pie, y dirigiendo su puño a Hisoka, planeaba darle un golpe, pero no lo pudo realizar ya que fue arrastrado hacia este, frente a frente, Hisoka lo tomo del cuello, estaba a un metro del suelo, y casi sin aliento...

\- No deberías amenazarme estando en desventaja kukuku, esta vez... he venido por ti- dijo lamiéndose los labios y soltando a Killua que luchaba por liberarse, este callo en el suelo, recargándose solo sobre sus dos manos para retomar el aire...

\- ¿Por mi? ¿tu que quieres de mi?- pregunto aun con esfuerzo en su respiración

\- Quiero jugar, eres muy lindo y con un potencial increíble, resumiendo, me gustas Killua kukuku -

Un escalofrió recorrió al albino...

\- E-estas loco!, no me pondrás ni un solo dedo ¿oíste pervertido?- dijo corriendo del baño, estaba tan cerca de la salida...

-¿No se te olvida algo? kukuku- Hisoka tiro de la goma adherida a la mejilla del menor haciendo que Killua cayera y se golpeara la cabeza con una mesa, seguía consiente pero algo mareado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, aprovechando esto Hisoka se acerco a este, cargándolo y saliendo del hotel...

-¿A donde...me llevas?..- quería hacer fuerza, todo le daba vueltas, parecía imposible salir de aquellos brazos...

\- A mi casa, pero no puedo dejar que veas el camino kukuku..-Hisoka tapo los ojos de Killua con un simple pañuelo negro, el albino trato de quitarlo de su vista, pero sus fuerzas no daban para mas así que se concentro el sentir las vueltas y las paradas

Después de haber viajado en carro lo que parecía una eternidad llegaron a la casa del mago, la única casa que se encontraba prácticamente en medio de la nada...

\- Ba-jame...- menciono con esfuerzo mientras intentaba moverse

-Me sorprende que aun puedas hablar, ese golpe fue directo a los nervios- se lame los labios -interesante kukuku... bueno, entremos- dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta de la casa

-N-no!- con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, Killua logro empujar a Hisoka, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose hacia el carro, acto que fue inútil pero había que intentarlo

\- Oh vamos no es tan malo estar aquí- el mayor lo levanta del suelo - después de todo estarás conmigo - Hisoka le planto un beso francés a Killua, haciendo que en la espalda de este se formara una curva , Killua solo empujaba débilmente al mayor, definitivamente la peor noche de todas!...

**Aloh!, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, se que fue muy corto, este es mas bien el Pilot, bueno de una vez aclaro, que aquí Hisoka aprovechara cada segundo al lado de Killua y este estará indefenso al comparar fuerzas, bueno diviértanse LOL byebye n.n **

**Kasamy-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Donde estoy?- se preguntaba Killua mientras sobaba su cabeza y miraba a los alrededores de la habitación en donde se encontraba - de verdad que no recuerdo nada...- la puerta se abrió en cuanto Killua se puso de pie y de ella salio Hisoka con una bandeja de comida...

-¿H-hisoka!?-

\- Buenos días mi pequeño kukuku te prepare el almuerzo...-

Killua inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva...

\- No tienes por que estar así, no planeo hacerte nada malo- lamió sus labios - aun kukuku-

\- Bastardo!, ahora lo recuerdo, me secuestraste!-

\- Yo no lo diría así, simplemente tome lo que es mio kukuku-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del albino...

_ Necesito salir de aquí, pero no hay ventanas, la única salida que hay es la puerta pero Hisoka la esta bloqueando, necesito hacer que se aparte de ahí, pero ¿como?_

\- ¿No vas a comer? o ¿quieres que yo te alimente? - Hisoka cada vez era mas pícaro...

\- N-no pienso comer nada de lo que tu me des!-

\- Kukuku, que desconfianza, bueno, no me dejas otra alternativa que alimentarte- Hisoka se estaba acercando cada ves mas hacia Killua...

\- Alejate de mi!, soy un Zaoldyeck ¿recuerdas?- aclamo Killua sacando sus uñas..

\- Ciertamente kuku, por eso es riesgoso, si tu hermano se entera kukuku.. tienes potencial como él...- se acerca a Killua y le mete una cuchara de comida en la boca - pero aun no la suficiente, tendré que esperar, mientras te quedaras aquí... kukuku-

\- Pero ¿que te pasa? (tose)- es muy rápido, no lo vi acercándose! - a-aléjate de mi!-

\- Entonces ¿comerás?-

\- Si te quitas!-

\- Bien, bien, te estaré esperando afuera, en el closet hay ropa y detrás de esa puerta esta el baño... por si quieres...ducharte- se lame los labios

\- Maldito pervertido, seguramente tienes cámaras por todas partes!-

\- Que listo kukuku, te estaré esperando a fuera, sal cuando termines de comer...-

Hisoka salio de la habitación...

\- Por fin, ahora solo tengo que..- (sonido de la puerta cerrándose con llave) - ¿ce..cerro la puerta con llave?-

Killua trato de abrir la puerta, efectivamente, estaba cerrada, solo consiguió oír las risas del mago...

\- Eres tan tierno, kukuku, ahora come...-

\- Maldito- Killua se sentó en la orilla de la cama refunfuñando-No pienso comer nada de lo que tu me des!- grito el albino cuando de repente el estomago de este sono, minutos después...

\- ¿Puedes abrirme ya?-

\- ¿Terminaste de comer?-

\- Si, solo ábreme...-

La puerta se abrió, pero Hisoka no estaba detrás de ella...

-¿H-Hisoka?...-

Al no ver al mayor, Killua planeaba escapar pero...

\- Ah! Hisoka, bájame!-

\- La diversión apenas comienza pequeño kukuku-

**Aloh!, ¿como les pareció el cap? , bueno, una sorpresa aguardara a kill, pero que pervertido Hisoka!, no se lo pierdan, byebye n.n **

**Kasamy-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloh!, estoy de vuelta! y conmigo viene el 3er capitulo!, a leer! ewe...**

Es una tarde pacifica y hermosa... bueno, para todos menos para Killua que miraba con rabia al mago que lo tenia cautivo

\- no me mires con esa cara Killua..- dijo Hisoka en un tono pícaro y con el asentó francés..- o harás que haga cosas para las que una no estas listo..- susurro lamiendo sus labios

\- eres un maldito pervertido!- reclamo Killua al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su espalda...

\- y que harás al respecto?- pregunto el mayor

\- ja, me alegra que preguntaras eso - sonrió Killua y al instante lanzo uno de sus yoyos a el mago, este lo esquivo, pero el segundo yoyo salio de la nada y estaba apunto de golpearle, aprovechándose de esta distracción Killua corrió hacia la puerta, pero el mago fue mas rápido y tomo de su pie..

\- fue un buen intento kukuku- dijo burlándose del pequeño...

\- aun no termino!- Killua envolvió su pie en electricidad obligando al mayor a soltarlo, para después darle un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, Killua logro salir de la casa y corrió a perderse con la esperanza de cruzarse con la cuidad muy pronto...

\- me estoy emocionando kukuku...- susurro Hisoka, mientras que un aura tenebrosa se apoderaba de su cuerpo.. - necesito... controlarme...- decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, minutos después el aura se había marchado...- kukuku, ahora iré por el...- Hisoka sintió como algo húmedo recorrió su cara..- sangre?...- Hisoka sangraba de la nariz y de la frente..- interesante... kukuku- el mago se arreglo el cabello y después de enjuagarse la cara salio en busca de el albino...

\- por fin escape de ese pervertido!- dijo Killua retomando el aire, cuando levanto la cabeza pudo observar la cuidad..- bien, llegare en unos cuantos minutos si empiezo a correr ya!- Killua corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cuidad sin percatarse de que el mago le venia pisando los talones...

minutos después el teléfono de el albino empezó a sonar, este, aun corriendo contesto..

\- bueno? Kurapika! eres tu- menciono feliz

\- Killua ya llegue a la cuidad, te eh estado buscando por todas partes!, donde estas?- reclamo molesto el rubio

\- H-Hisoka me, me mantuvo cautivo..-

\- que?!, donde estas ahora?!, ese desgraciado!-

\- calmate!, acabo de escapar, ya estoy en la cuidad, en donde estas tu?-

Killua corrió al departamento en donde se encontraba Kurapika...

\- Killua!, que paso, donde estabas!- pregunto preocupado el rubio abrazando a Killua..

\- yo, bueno, es una larga historia..-

después de contarle todo a Kurapika el silencio abrumo la habitacion...

\- ese bastardo!- los ojos de Kurapika ahora eran escarlata, y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mago pero...

\- calmate Kurapika!, por ahora tenem,os que irnos, antes de que el regrese!...-

\- si, tienes razón - Kurapika cerro los ojos y se calmo..- ahora lo importante es que estes a salvo, tomaremos el primer vuelo a..

\- padokia...- interrumpió el albino..

\- padokia?, pero...-

\- Hisoka jamas ira ahi...- menciono apretando sus puños...

\- si, pero, nosotros no deberíamos por que ahí está...-

\- mi familia... Illumi...-

Kurapika tomo el hombro de Killua...

\- no dejare, que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera tu familia, pero, tienes razón, ir a padokia es la mejor opción...

\- entonces... irán a padokia.. kukuku, interesante..- dijo Hisoka en la puerta para después desaparecer...

\- Leorio y Gon nos alcanzaran en padokia..-

\- de verdad? que bien!- dijo Killua feliz de ver a sus amigos...

\- tenemos que irnos, o nos perderemos el vuelo-

al abrir la puerta Killua se encontró con una carta clavada en ella, era un poker que tenia el nombre de el albino grabado...

\- esta claro que no se rendirá...- menciono Kurapika molesto

\- no me importa cuantas veces tenga que pelear con ese pervertido, le voy a ganar!- pronuncio molesto Killua para después romper la carta...

\- que emocionante kukuku, si me topo con Illumi seria algo exquisito, pero, ahora solo quiero tenerlo a el...- Hisoka se lamió los labios, mientras se dirigía a padokia - necesito... alejarlo de todos para poder tenerlo...- cuando quiso recargar su mano en su barbilla sintió el dolor en su rostro y una ves mas, la tenebrosa aura se apodero de Hisoka..- kukukuku...- se controlo minutos despues...- aaa, ya lo quiero para mi solo!... me emociona demasiado...-

**Aloh!, el capitulo fue muy corto, lose! x.x, pero el próximo sera mas largo, no se lo pierdan! Gracias por leer!, dejen sus reviews y sean randoms:·3 byebye! kasamy-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloh!, como están? :D, espero que muy bien! :33, bueno, aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo! :D en donde veremos el pasado y la razón de los sentimientos de cierto mago ewe, sin mas que decir... a leer! :D  
**  
La noche es helada y gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer sobre un cuerpo dañado y tumbado en un callejón..

Pov Killua

-mi entrenamiento hoy ah sido muy duro a pesar de que tengo 7 años no se apiadan de mi, creo que me merecía este descanso- pensé en vos alta mientras pasaba por entre un callejón - esta bastante obscuro aun con un farol en medio- repentinamente sentí frías gotas recorrer mis mejillas mientras que empezaba a correr simultáneamente - maldición, ah empezado a llover!- pude ver un bulto en el camino, del cual no tome importancia hasta que tropecé con el -ah!- caí duramente contra el suelo mientras que observaba que era el dichoso bulto causante de mi dolor, parecía mas bien..-un cuerpo!- salte hacia atrás al darme cuenta de que ese bulto se movía -¿e-estas vi-vivo?- pregunte tembloroso mientras esperaba una respuesta, solo escuche quejidos mientras veía como esa persona intentaba levantarse pero solo consiguió caer de nuevo - ten cuidado!- intente sostenerlo pero caí junto a el - ¿estas bien? - seguía sin decir nada, pude admirar su cuerpo, estaba lleno de heridas profundas y suciedad - parece que estas grave... no te preocupes!, yo te curare..- levante al extraño hombre tomándolo por el brazo - te llevare a mi casa... esta muy cerca así que resiste!- sentía como dejaba de aplicar fuerza unos segundos para después volver a reaccionar - no te desmayes ahora!- ya estábamos llegando a mi casa cuando el ya no pudo mas y se desmayo - ¿ahora que haré?..

Pov Hisoka

desperté lentamente, inspeccionando cada detalle de el lugar desconocido en el que me encontraba, cuando empece a sentir como el dolor de mis heridas aumentaba no pude hacer mas que quejarme - necesi..to... irme de...aquí- el dolor me impedía pensar, cuando intente bajarme de la cama solo conseguí caer al suelo, mi vista se nublaba, el dolor desvanecía lentamente y antes de perder la consciencia pude ver a un niño acercándose a mi.  
Me despertó el dolor en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos de golpe y vi al pequeño niño curando mis heridas..

\- lo siento! ¿te duele mucho?- me pregunto, la sorpresa de despertar no solo fue mía..

\- ¿quien eres? ¿donde estoy? - estaba confundido, no lograba entender, el por que ese niño me estaba curando...

\- ayer te encontré en un callejón... y te traje a mi casa, para curarte!- el niño me sonrió - me alegra que estés bien -

ahora recuerdo, estaba peleando y... perdí

\- ¿por que me salvaste? -

\- creo que... es lo menos que podía hacer..- la mirada de aquel niño se torno bacía pero pronto retomo su brillo al terminar de cortar el ultimo vendaje - ahora ya estas curado! - me sorprendió lo bien que habían quedado los vendajes y lo mucho que mi dolor había disminuido..

\- gracias...- pronuncie débilmente, jamas alguien se había preocupado por mi... jamas eh tenido a alguien..

\- ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer? - la energía invadió al pequeño niño y casi al instante me mostró una charola llena de comida..

\- yo no... tengo con que pagarte.. no puedo aceptar esto..- aparte la charola de mi pero el niño me la volvió a acercar..

\- lose... pero yo no quiero nada a cambio, solo que aceptes mi ayuda... por favor..- la mirada zafiro de el pequeño logro convencerme y sin pensarlo me abalance sobre la charola devorando toda la comida que se encontraba en ella..

\- ¿tienes un hogar? - la expresión de el chico era curiosa, claramente estaba apunto de hacerme un millón de preguntas y las responderé por que el me salvo la vida..

\- no, no tengo uno - desde que tengo memoria, eh estado solo, tratando se sobrevivir a base de peleas...

\- ¿tienes una familia? - la respuesta era mas que obvia, pero creo que el niño no esperaba la respuesta en particular...

\- jamas eh tenido una, dime niño.. ¿como te llamas?-

\- mi nombre es Killua Zaoldyeck...-

¿es un Zaoldyeck?... caí en silencio, pero al notar la mirada perdida de Killua por mi aparente reacción decidí no prestarle atención..

\- Hisoka..-

\- eh?-

\- mi nombre es.. Hisoka - el brillo de sus ojos volvió y fue adornado con la sonrisa enorme que se poso en su rostro

\- dime Hisoka.. ¿por que estabas tan herido?-

\- yo peleo, para poder sobrevivir en la calle, pero.. aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y unos tipos me dañaron-

\- entonces... ¿has vivido solo toda tu vida? ¿y tus padres? ¿no tienes hermanos?..- Killua me miraba con tristeza..

\- si, jamas eh sabido de mis padres mucho menos se si tengo hermanos, solo se que, la familia que se supone debió cuidar de mi, me abandono en plena calle y si algún día los llegara a encontrar... los asesinaría-

\- ¿es por eso que quieres ser fuerte? -

\- no es que lo quiera, lo necesito, cuando la vida no es justa, tienes que ser fuerte, para obligarla a ser justicia..- después de variados segundos de silencio, veía como Killua pensaba no lograba entender la mente de ese pequeño, hasta que por fin decidió compartir su idea

\- puedes quedarte aquí!-

\- eh?!-

\- yo puedo ser tu familia!, así no tendrás que cobrar venganza y la vida podrá ser justa otra ves!- sus palabras estaban llenas de ilucion, tanta que no pude evitar el sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa..

\- no es así de fácil Killua-

\- pero ¿por que no?-

\- hay cosas que tu aun no puedes comprender, yo necesito seguir mi camino.. pero agradezco tu intención- pose mi mano en sus suaves cabellos para después intentar pararme..

\- no espera!, al menos... quédate aquí, hasta que te recuperes..- Killua me tomo por el hombro y otra ves la linda inocencia que poseía logro convencerme, suficiente tenia con que me haya salvado la vida.. por lo menos cumpliré su deseo..

\- esta bien... solo hasta que me cure..-

\- huuuujuuuu!- Killua empezó a saltar en la cama y por el cuarto, su alegría era contagiosa, estoy seguro de que hice la elección correcta en quedarme..

\- ahora, cuéntame de ti Killua, ¿que hay de tu familia?- de pronto, la alegría que abundaba en aquella habitación empezó a desvanecer...

\- yo... soy el futuro líder de la familia Zaoldyeck..-

\- y eso... ¿te gusta?-

\- estoy nervioso, creo que, no podre liderar yo solo, pero, para eso entreno duro cada día!, pronto seré un líder y tengo que comportarme como tal- me sorprendió la respuesta de el chico, liderara a una familia de asesinos y solo esta nervioso de no poder hacerlo bien..

-¿ sabes que es lo que tu familia ase? -

\- asesina... aun no se que es, pero Illuni me enseñara pronto!-

\- Illuni?-

\- si, es mi hermano mayor, se llama Illumi, dice que muy pronto, yo seré igual que el, incluso mejor, el es el asesino mas sobresaliente de nuestra familia, el me enseñara a matar, ya quiero aprender!- de inmediato sentí tristeza por el, iba a perder su inocencia y ni siquiera lo sabia, pero no iba a ser yo quien se la quitara, no le diré nada, quiero gozar con el de la poca infancia que le queda...

\- ya veo- mientras me contaba sobre su vida, yo admiraba la inteligencia que poseía y esa apariencia tan tierna, en mis 15 años de vida jamas había hablado con alguien sin intención de dañarlo o viceversa, realmente... era muy cómodo

\- ya que seremos familia... te pondré un apodo!- me sonrió y se puso a pensar

\- ¿un apodo? -

\- si.. y mi apodo para ti sera Hiso! - pero que creatividad, no pude evitar el reir..

\- ¿que no te gusto?-

\- claro, pero, dejare que me llames así solo si yo también puedo ponerte un apodo-

\- mmmmm, esta bien!- estuve pensando en el apodo mientras que lo observaba, con ese aspecto parecía un...

\- te llamare neko-chan- su cara de alegría ilumino toda la habitación mientras que reía al decir su apodo..

todo iba a ser alegría con neko-chan, para ser honesto... ahora no quería curarme...

**Aloh! que les pareció el capitulo? :D, bueno, en el próximo veremos como el tiempo transcurrió 5 años hasta la prueba del cazador! D: (en mi fic, actualmente Hisoka tiene 24 y Killua 16, en el próximo capitulo Hisoka tendrá 20 y Killua 12 ) en donde comenzó todo :´3, pero... algo sucede ewe, no se lo pierdan! :33  
****GRACIAS POR LEER! dejen sus reviews ! :33, sean raros! byebye.  
-Kasamy-kun**


End file.
